How i became Uchiha Sakura
by PerryRulezDaWorld
Summary: SASUSAKU, Sakura is left emotionless after yet another heartbreak Everything changes when Sasuke leaves her a myserious note Read&Review please


Hey there people, tis me once again with a SasuSaku story. Naruto will be doing the honours for me today, wont you Naruto

Naruto: You bet ya! Believe it

Well get on with it then!

Naruto: Okay Sheesh. Charlotte does not, i repeat, does NOT! own me, even though it would be pretty cool if she did though

Cheers Naruto.

And! I stayed up until 3 oclock THIS morning writing this for you guys so be greatful.

Dear diary will be up later today

Hey there everyone, My names Haruno Sakura and I'm 17 years old.

I'm a medical Ninja in Konoha, trained by the one and only Fifth Hokage, Tsunade-Shishou.

I'm part of a squad called Team Kakashi, named after my famous Sensei, Hatake Kakashi, the copy Nin.

In my squad theres the loud mouthed, self proclaimed future Hokage, and vessel for the Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto.

There is also the famously previous Mising-nin and former apprentice to Orochimaru and my first crush/love, Uchiha Sasuke. The uchiha prodigy himself actually returned to Konoha after killing Orochimaru then going off with his new team and taking down Uchiha Itachi, just like he wanted.

Enough about him. Lastly there's Sai. At first he was just Sasukes replacement, as Captain Yamato was for Kakashi-Sensei, but they're more than that now. There as much a part of this squad as Naruto or myself.

Then theres Captain Yamato. Orochimarus 'gineau pig' as he once called him. The man that was implanted with the First Hokages DNA when he was a baby and the only person able to wield (or is it yield?) wood.

Anyway this is my story

It was a usual quiet night over the village of Konoha.

Nothing out of the ordinary going of as a few people made their way up and down the small rows of shops and houses that my house was situated in the middle of.

Well i say house, it was a dinky, two bed roomed apartment, that was about 5 minutes walk from the hospital. It wasn't perfect but it was practical, in case i got called in to the hospital at whatever time of the day,or night, and needed to be there as soon as.

This particular night, i sat on the roof of my apartment with a small cover wrapped around me as i watched a young family run home from some late night shopping.

It made me think of my parents, and how they were suddenly taken from me.

As i sat on my roof, thinking of my past and how happy i used to be, a flood of tears escaped my emerald eyes and showed no signs of stopping. Thankfully i was alone on this cold night.  
I never cried in front of others anymore. It meant i was weak, that my emotions had the better of me, well not anymore.  
Most people in the village had started to avoid me. I cant blame them really, i was a monster.

I was seriously so caught up in my memories and emotions that i didn't notice that someone was watching me until i heard something move in the large oak tree that was situated right outside my bedroom window.  
I looked directly below my feet and into the tree where i say two piercing red eyes staring back at me, but when i blinked they were gone  
_'Was that Sasuke?, No it cant be, what would he be doing here, in a tree, outside my bedroom window'_  
After a while, the cold started to get to me so i jumped back into my house and changed into a large grey t-shirt and some grey boy shorts..  
I was about to climb into bed and get as much sleep as possible before i got called into the hospital when i noticed something on my nightstand that wasn't there when i left.  
It was a gorgeous cherry blossom with a note underneath it.

It read:

**Sakura,**

**I know this seems a little weird seen as though this is something i would never do but it has to be done. Meet me at the top of the hill on the outskirts of Konoha tomorrow night at 7:30 pm. Just trust me and i'll see you there tomorrow.**

**Sasuke**

**P.S. Don't say anything to anyone, or ask me about it in training tomorrow, all will become clear soon enough.**

I was so confused but decided do as Sasuke had requested and leave the explanations until the time was right. So with that i climbed into bed and instantly fell into a deep sleep.  
That night i dreamt of nothing at all.

The next morning i woke up at 7 o'clock on the dot and was out of the house for 8 o'clock. Unfortunately Tsunade had sent an ANBU after me, and i was told that i was needed at the hospital and that i would not be able to make training that day.

He was right,i was so busy all day long that i didn't even have time for dinner.

So 5 perverts, 3 crying toddlers, 4 pregnant women and their husbands and a few ninja coming in for checkups, later, i was finally allowed to leave the hospital and go home.

I got home about 6 o'clock which gave me about and hour and 15 minutes to get ready,and 15 minutes to get to the set destination. I knew it wouldn't take Me fifteen minutes to get there,god! It wouldn't take me one minute,but i had to compensate for any possible distractions. Ino and Naruto being the ones i was hoping to avoid at all costs.

So i stripped, popped into the shower, had a quick but thorough was and was out in ten minutes. I t was just Sasuke so decided on something casual yet classy.

It was a simple black tank top with a thin black cardigan over the top and a plain white skirt. The weather was nice enough to wear something small,well it was too nice actually to say the night before had been freezing.

I blew dry and straightened out the kinks as i did out of habit after every shower or bath i had. Do not get the idea that i was doing it for Sasuke.

I was ready for 6:45 so i watched a bit of TV until it was 7:15 then made my way to the hill which was about half a mile outside Konohas main gate, and was in an extremely large clearing in the forest with a small lake at the bottom.

I arrived at the top of the hill a tiny bit early and the sun was very low in the sky, about to set actually, so i plonked my butt on the soft grass floor and waited for the Uchiha prodigy to arrive.

After about 5 minutes of absolute nothingness (My story!) i finally heard heavy yet graceful footfall approaching.

'Sakura, get up please' I heard his deep, husky voice mutter from behind me and i wasn't in the mood for a fight so i obeyed.

'Yes Sasuke? What exactly did you ask me out here for? Can you make it quick because i've had a long hard day at the hospital and i really just wanna go to mmpphhh!'

I was cut off by Sasukes lips being pressed against my own.

_'I know actions speak louder than words but this is going to far'_

The kiss was soft and gentle yet passionate at the same time, it was like he was trying to show me the words he couldn't physically say

_I love you_

'How long?' I managed to breathe out after we pulled apart

'A long time, it took me up until yesterday to realise i didn't want to lose you again. I was a coward for waiting this long. Forgive me please'

'Theres nothing to forgive' I answered with a smile that rivaled Naruto's as i kissed him once again, the sun setting behind us, a perfect finish.

XxXxXx

And thats the story of how i became Mrs Uchiha Sakura


End file.
